TDI: TOP SECRET ARCHIVES
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Es mi primer fic de esta serie, es de mi pareja no-oficial favorita...


Hola a todos… hoy he traído un fic de una serie que me gusta bastante, y quería hacer un homenaje a una de mis parejas favoritas (aunque de hecho, no sean pareja jeje): "Total Drama Island" o "Isla Del Drama". Este es un fic GwenxDuncan que espero les agrade. También les recomiendo la serie, es bastante entretenida, y sale de lo común. Por ahora eso es todo.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: Isla del Drama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jennifer Pertsch Tom McGillis.

**TDI: TOP SECRET ARCHIVES**

**[ARCHIVO GD]**

Hola a todos, soy Chris, su presentador favorito, y déjenme decirles que he recibido muchas solicitudes por parte de toda nuestra teleaudiencia mundial para que hagamos un recuento de los daños en Isla del Drama, o sea, que saquemos al aire los trapos sucios de nuestros campistas, y uno de los más solicitados es el archivo secreto GD, o como me encanta llamarlo, el romance secreto entre Duncan y Gwen…

Así es gente, tal vez no todos se dieron cuenta, pero en realidad sucedió, Duncan y Gwen, juntos, ¡juntos juntos! Y yo sé que ustedes se preguntarán: ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

Pues verán, de hecho, esto sucedió poco después de que tanto Courtney como Trent dejaron la isla, dejando solos a nuestros dos campistas más rudos… pero no me dejen hablar más, mejor veamos lo que las cámaras captaron infraganti para todos ustedes, aquí en: ¡ISLA-DEL-DRAMA!

Una mañana común y corriente en Muscoca, y nuestros campistas disfrutan de una semana libre antes del siguiente desafío; aunque el campamento Wawanacua no tiene mucho que ofrecer para distraerse, nuestros campistas se las arreglan para pasar el rato… ¡y miren! Dos de ellos han despertado bastante temprano: Gwen y Duncan, ¡quien lo viera! Los dos menos madrugadores de todos se han levantado a las 6 de la mañana… jejeje, mejor sigámoslos a ver qué hacen…

_Las cámaras comienzan a seguirlos, ambos van al baño, se duchan, regresan a sus cabañas, y 5 minutos después salen listos para un nuevo día:_

_-_buenos días florecita…

-hola, uhhh… te agradecería que no me llamaras _florecita_, yo no soy Courtney ¿sabes?

-jajaja, lo siento, es que en verdad me sorprende verte levantada tan temprano como las margaritas…

-hah… tú también despertarías temprano si tuvieras que pasar la noche entera escuchando los ronquidos de ese camión de basura llamado Heather… -_ambos se asoman a la cabaña de las chicas, y al escuchar a su peor enemiga roncar, ambos sacan la cabeza, se cubren las bocas, salen corriendo hacia el bosque, y comienzan a reír como locos…_

-¡pfffp! Jajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, en verdad, ¿ella siempre ronca así?

-lo sé, es exageradamente escandalosa. Jajajaja…

-o-o-ok ok, ya me calmé…. Jajajajajaja….

-_(suspira)_ en serio, creo que ni el Chef ronca así…

-hablando de eso, ¿no tienes hambre?

-un poco sí, pero debemos esperar a que los demás se despierten para poder desayunar…

-y luego no quieres parecerte a la santurrona de Courtney, ¿qué problema tienen con solo ir y tomar lo que quieren?

-un sujeto alto que pesa unos 180 kilos y tiene "entrenamiento militar"… y un cuchillo para carnicero…

-de acuerdo, tu justificación sí es creíble, pero igual, no me convences… ¿vienes nena?

-… sí…

_Ambos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, van a la cocina, roban algo de comida, dulces, y unas cuantas bebidas, y salen huyendo hacia el bosque, en donde se detienen en la orilla del lago para poder tener un tranquilo desayuno a solas…_

-… eres bueno en esto de saquear lugares prohibidos…

-en la correccional aprendes muchas cosas, y otras las aprendes en las calles…

-genial…

-gracias…

_Ambos parecían… pero no era posible… es decir… él ya tiene a Courtney… y ella tiene a Trent… y sin embargo, esas miradas seductoras entre ellos parecían gritar que ambos querían algo más…_

-oye, Gwen, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-suéltalo chico malo…

-¿por qué te gusta tanto Trent? Es decir, no es como que me importe, pero realmente me sorprende que siendo como eres, te atraiga alguien como él…

-uhhhhhh…. Bueno… _(suspira)_ en realidad, no lo sé, solo me gustó y ya, tal vez sea por su aspecto, o que es la primera persona que me mira…

-_(arquea una ceja)_ ¿en serio? Eso me resulta extraño…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-_(muerde una manzana y desvía la mirada) a _que eres una chica bastante bonita, no entiendo como es que no te miran…

-_(se ruboriza un poco)_ ¿y qué me dices de ti? Courtney no parece ser tu tipo…

-bueno, pasa lo que contigo, es alguien que me prestó demasiada atención, supongo que eso me llamó la atención…

-espera… ¿a ti no te gusta en verdad?

-pues… por supuesto que me gusta… es solo… _(suspira frustrado)_ la cosa es, ella me gusta, pero realmente me enfurece que siempre me está hostigando, critica todo lo que hago, y siempre me quiere cambiar mis hábitos…. En realidad no la tolero mucho que digamos… ¿y qué contigo preciosa? No te veo muy segura de tu amiguito…

-Trent es agradable, y me gusta su música…

-¿pero?

-… siempre actúa como un tonto chico-chica, es demasiado optimista, crédulo, y siempre quiere ver todo con buen humor…

-sin mencionar lo cursi, además de ser un poco lento… y demasiado ingenuo…

-lo sé… y Courtney, ¡arg! La perfeccionista señorita reina del drama _fui-guía-de-campamento_, en verdad ya me tiene harta con esa cantaleta suya, ¿es que acaso no sabe decir otra cosa?

-jajajajaja… no-no-no le digas que me reí de ella, jajajajaja…

-jajajaja, descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, siempre que lo que acabamos de decir sobre ellos se quede solo entre nosotros…

-¡dalo por hecho muñeca!

_Unos segundos de silencio, seguidos de más risas… Pasa una hora, y ambos habían terminado su comida, ahora solo miraban hacia el lago recostados bajo un árbol con los brazos detrás de sus cabezas:_

-qué tranquilo es todo esto cuando no hay desafíos presionándonos…

-o gente molesta alrededor…

-… uhhhh, Duncan, todo esto… quedará solo entre nosotros ¿verdad?

-por supuesto Gwen, soy una tumba…

_Apenas dijo esto, Duncan atrajo a Gwen y la abrazó, al principio ella se sorprendió, pero luego se recargó en su pecho, sintiéndose extrañamente… feliz…_

-oye, gracias, por escucharme… la verdad, a nadie le había contado como me siento sobre Courtney…

-lo mismo digo amigo…

_El silencio se hizo presente… ambos se quedaron mirando serios, luego comenzaron a preocuparse por la extraña sensación de mariposas en la boca del estómago, ambos sabían lo que venía, ambos le temían, pero era inevitable, porque ambos lo deseaban, y así, se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos, dándose el beso más apasionado de sus vidas…_

_Gwen estaba recostada sobre Duncan mientras él seguía recargado en el árbol, estaban dándose el mejor de los besos que hayan tenido en sus cortas vidas, Gwen estaba aferrada al cuello de Duncan mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con ambas manos hasta llegar a su cintura, era delirante todo aquello, ninguno quería parar, y la falta de aire no fue un obstáculo, ya que para poder respirar sin perder aquél contacto, Duncan dejaba de besarla en los labios para besarle la mejilla, el cuello y los hombros; ambos respiraban agitados, pero estaban actuando libremente, y no querían parar, pronto la incomodidad del suelo los hizo acomodarse diferente, así Duncan se sentó frente al árbol con Gwen sentada sobre él, así, los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, erala perfecta tarde para ellos, se sentían tan bien de saborear al otro…_

_Cae la noche y ellos regresan, ambos se separan y se van a sus cabañas, se recuestan, y se preguntan si lo que ocurrió allá atrás fue real… hasta que unos 10 minutos después, ambos salieron de sus cabañas para buscarse en medio de la noche, y sin palabras, solo con actos, Duncan tomo la mano de Gwen y la guió hasta la cabaña de los chicos, en donde pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, en la cama del chico rudo, el rebelde, quien había encontrado a su cómplice perfecta… aunque claro…_

Esto se queda como un secreto entre nosotros y ustedes los espectadores… no queremos otra demanda de Courtney… sintonícennos la próxima semana para otro emocionante episodio de los archivos secretos GD aquí en ¡ISLA DEL DRAMA!

**Fin**


End file.
